


A Late Night at the Movies

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The start of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: The usual Friday movie night leads to some unexpected feeling revealed and the two sides realise just how much they mean to each other.





	A Late Night at the Movies

As the ending credits of the movie rose up Roman attempted to stifle a yawn. Like every Friday the sides had marathoned a series of movies after dinner, sometimes there was a theme, but most of the time it was Logan trying to argue that a documentary was a movie and everyone groaning tirelessly when Roman selected another Disney film. 

Roman felt movement to his side, he turned to see Virgil squirming further into the sofa and producing his own yawn “You can put on another movie if you want.” He mumbled.

“No… I’m too tired to make such a long trip” Roman relaxed into the cushions behind him “All the way over there to the television.”

Virgil let out a snort “You’re such a dork.”

“If it displeases you so much, you can put on the next movie.”

“Nope.”

“and why’s that?”

Virgil brought the blankets closer around him “It’s too warm here to leave. I’m a cold-blooded beast”

The two shared a chuckle, though they soon fell into silence, appreciating the music that went along with the credits.

It was at this point Virgil became painfully aware of how alone they were. Patton and Logan had retired to bed during the fifth movie and, after a long debate with Deceit involving Virgil having to explain ‘If you’re telling me you’re not tired that means you’re absolutely exhausted. Now go and sleep you bowler-hat-while-in-your-pyjamas-wearing freak’, their scaly friend sunk out at the end of the sixth.

Virgil shifted uncomfortably, the anxious feelings bubbling in his stomach couldn’t take him being so close to the prince. 

“Uh…you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to…y’know” Virgil stated shyly, head turned away.

Roman tilted his head in confusion “Why would I not want to?”

Virgil’s mind began racing with all the self-deprecating ways he could answer that question, but knowing that he needed to learn not to think like that, he played with his sleeves as he tried to think of an excuse.

“Well… I mean if you’re tired you don’t have to stay up. We all know I have a shit relationship with sleep…so don’t feel you need to stay up for my sake.”

‘Wait, was that slightly self-deprecating? Godammit.’

Roman paused for a second before he leant forward, now sitting at the edge of the sofa and placed a hand on the anxious sides’ shoulder.

“Virgil.”

Virgil jumped slightly at the strength of his voice and instinctively swivelled his body to face him. 

“You know what Patton said about keeping your real feelings inside. Tell me the truth.”

‘My true feelings? Yeah, I could totally tell you about those.’

“Why do you want me to leave?”

Virgil jumped at the words once again. The realisation that he may have hurt the prince’s feelings took control and he began to speak without thinking  
“What? No no no. It’s not I don’t want you here. It’s just that…I assumed that…thatyouwouldn’twanttostayinthesameroomasme.”

Roman narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, questioning slightly why Virgil had decided to speak so fast. Soon enough, he was able to translate Virgil’s ramblings and answer.

“I want to spend time with you, why wouldn’t I want that?”

Virgil brought his head down, understanding now that he really didn’t have much of a choice than to speak “I..I know that we have been getting closer, and our arguments have been getting… less venomous? But deep…deep down I can’t.” He looked up at Roman “I can’t bring myself to think that you actually like me.”

Roman gasped, he felt his heart, his entire being crack and split in twain. “Virgil, that’s not-“

“I know. I know I’m being…too…harsh on myself but… there was so much hate there before, how can that change so drastically over the space of a few months?”

Roman brought his head down, formulating his words before he whispered, “I never hated you.”

“Of course, you did.” Virgil smiled sadly “I was always in your way, bringing up the negative. For someone like you…who’s always so happy and full of life and adventure, I was your worse nightma-“

“I NEVER HATED YOU THOUGH!” Roman shouted, he brought his head up to Virgil, streams of tears were now cascading down his face, and the sight caused Virgil’s own tears to begin. “I…No. It was never hate, I… just couldn’t understand you.”

Roman shuffled again, kneeling on the sofa cushion as he faced Virgil, he placed both hands on either one of his shoulders, forcing the other to look at him “I couldn’t understand why someone wanted Thomas to hide under his covers all day, to not go out to the world and explore. But that wasn’t your fault. That was me being ignorant to your true purpose. To make the happier times the happiest we need to appreciate the sad, we need nerves so when that end goal is met we can feel elated.” He squeezed Virgil’s shoulders “I meant it that day we came to find you. You make us better.”

This only caused the tears to fall tenfold down Virgil’s cheeks “Roman, I-“

“No.” Roman interjected, “I’m not done.” He looked down and took a deep breath. In his mind, he chuckled a little, all his plans to reveal this to Virgil in an extravagant fashion, a huge bouquet of roses, an adventure through the imagination, a confession on a hill under a starry night, all gone out the window. But they both need this right now. Roman continued “Over the past few months, I’ve been able to get to know you more and I like to think you’ve gotten a little more comfortable around me.” Virgil nodded “I’ve learnt so many new things. Like how you have all those sci-fi novels in your room, that you like to write poetry, you like to play the flute! I now have someone to discuss music and fantasy with, I have someone who is more inclined to watch 8 Disney movies in a row with me than the others!” Virgil brought his head down and began chuckling a little. Roman smiled, warmth filling his eyes.

“I like your laugh.”

Roman leaned closer.

“I like how your smart enough to retaliate Logan’s wit”

Virgil lifted his head, his eyes softened.

“I like how you care so much about Patton and try to get to the core of what he’s feeling."

Virgil shortened the gap between them.

“I like how you ground me.”

Roman stared down at the other boy’s lips.

“I like you, Virgil.”

Roman could feel the electricity run through his body as their lips finally connected. The first kiss was brief and sloppy, but so concentrated in love that it felt like they had kissed an entire lifetime away. 

After a few moments of continuous kisses, Virgil pulled away slowly, his hands cupping Roman’s face as his eyes began to water again.

“Fuck. I can’t believe I’ve fallen for such a dork.”

Roman huffed “If you thought this was eccentric then you don’t want to hear how I was actually planning to confess.” He shrugged “I guess I’ll have to file those plans under ‘first date’ instead.”

Virgil felt a blush creep onto his cheeks before he began to laugh. Roman joined in too, though he was soon stopped as he felt a weight crash into his front. He smiled sweetly and brought one of his arms to wrap around the Virgil, the other slowly stroking the boy’s hair.

“Thank-you” Virgil whispered, “For not hating me.”


End file.
